


Before you dropped your forgiveness

by raima_evans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Coda, Episode: s03e06 Dolce, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Top Will Graham, Vulnerable!Hannibal, Why Did I Write This?, Will Graham is a bitch, otp: i let you see me, slight language kink, soft hannibal is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raima_evans/pseuds/raima_evans
Summary: Based on a tweetCornelia: "(...) and as they walk to the exit W drags H in the toilet & they have desperate passionate sex & W is so frightened by the intensity of his feelings & that's why he pulls out the knife bc he doesn't know how to cope with them"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Before you dropped your forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or criticism pls give a review? 🙏🏽 I really appreciate it
> 
> (English is not my first language)

He didn't know how it had happened.

"Hannibal..."

One moment they were moving through the gallery, amongst the ancient beauty of the place, when he felt his arm being pulled and the next thing he knew Will's lips were on him. 

He had him pinned against the wall; he was desperate, whispering.

"Tell me I'm not the only one... Tell me you want this."

His neck, his jawーlicking, then sucking, Will's teeth barely holding back the urge to rasp against that, unaware to him, sensitive spot in between. 

His knees were shaking; his injuries had nothing to do with it. 

"... Will"

Then he saw his eyes.

"Please, let me have you. Let us have this."

He couldn't say no. 

***

"... You.. Nggh... You feel so good." 

Will's grunts echoed in the bathroom. 

He could harldy focus on anything but Will; his face, reflected on the mirror, eyes closed, jaw slacked, his shirt opened up just so... Just enough to appreciate the shape of his collarbone, dripping in sweat from the effort, he could almost taste its perfection. 

But it was so far still. So out of reach. 

Will's hands held him tightly: his hip, his chestーWill was touching him, something he hadn't ever done before, what he didn't dare to dream, and no matter how objectively real this felt...

"Hannibal..." 

How amazingly close he felt to Will...

"... H-harder"

It was all an ilusion, a mirage, just like their reflection. There but not, tangible but not; a look into what could be but isn't. 

"Harder, meilė...", he wispered like a prayer. 

Perhaps if he could feel him better, perhaps if it left a mark, if it hurt... It would become real, this desire. 

So futile, so debilitating... 

He couldn't think anymore, nothing he did, not a single thing made sense in his world when he was gone. 

"Yes.... So g-good...", Will's mouth watered. 

He had him bent over to his will, his every whim and caprice. How lowly it made him feel, how banal, how baseless... 

He had no sense of self anymore. He needed to get that back, he needed... 

"Kiss me", he said breathless. 

Without stopping, Will hoisted him up and with the hand that had just been making indents on his hip, he twisted his face to get the angle just right. His breaths mingled, teeth bit, tongues caressed, and the last thing he saw before reaching his climax were those blues shadowed by eyelashes he could sketch from memory. 

They were saying goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw that and made it emotional because I hate myself 😭
> 
> Thanks to Cornelia and Ary for always supplying with the best headcanons 💕💕💕
> 
> Meilė = love


End file.
